No Way out
by xxShadowLurkerxx
Summary: Numbuh 4 makes a bet with Numbuh 2 will everythink end up okay in the end,Or will Numbuh 3 end up in tears! Read to finnd out 100 Theme Challenge #59


_Hi this is my second 100 theme challenge this is #59 Okay you know once again this is in Numbuh 4's P.O.V. Read and Reviw and enjoy or else...TEEHEE!_

"_Haha once again the Great Numbuh 4 whops your butt!"_

"_Oh shut up Numbuh 4 stop bragging!"said Numbu 2._

"_Hey what happened last level when you said. "Oh I kicked your Butt Numbuh 4 in your face!"seriously he could brag but I could'nt how unjust!waiy how do I even know that word..._

"_We'll at least I did'nt say the GREAT numbuh 2 did I?!"_

"_Hey what are you guys arguing about"said a perky voice I turned around and saw my crush Kuki Sanban A.K.A Numbuh 3._

"_Nothin really Numbuh 2 is just jealous because I beat him at a videogame AGAIN!"hahaha still could'nt let go of that..._

"_We'll at least I'm not a sore winner Numbuh 4"_

"_Ohhh Numbuh 4 can I play?"she said how could I resist thoses puppy dog eyes?!  
_

"_Nunbuh 2 give her your controler"_

"_What why?! Because she wants to play! Duhhh!"  
_

"_I WANNA PLAY TO YA KNOW?!"he yelled._

"_One qiuick game pwease Numbuh 2 ?"Gosh Numbuh three sure did know when to do the puppy dog eyes!_

"_Okay Numbuh 3" He said "Just promise me you'll kick Numbuh 4's butt!"_

"_Okay Numbuh 2 !"she said,very happily I must admit..._

"_Hey she will not kick my butt!"I yelled she was a cruddy girl I was a boy I had to be better at this than her!  
_

"_I'll make you a bet!"he said "If you beat Numbuh 3 I'll do your chores for 3 weeks!" woah this bet was gonna be so easy!  
_

"_Fine"I said_

"_Hey what if I win?" said a voice in the backgorund_

"_We'll if Numbuh 3 wins the game...hmmm you have to take her on a date Numbuh 4! To the Rainbow Monkey Fair and Share Fair!" What take Kuki on a date,I swear I started blushing like crazy!_

"_We'll uh um a re real da-date?"I stuttered._

"_Yep a REAL date!" "You dont mind Numbuh 3 do you??" he asked._

"_No silly NUMBUH 4 IS GONNA TAKE ME TO THE RAINBOW MONKEY FAIR AND SHARE FAIR!"_

"_Hey dont be to sure of yourself I might kick your Butt!"_

"_Okay enough already let's start the game!" yelled Numbuh 2._

"_Whats the game?" asked poor Numbuh 3,I mean she did'nt even know the game!_

"_It's Soopuh Ninja Attack 3"said Numbuh 2 apperently he was very confident Numbuh 3 was gonna win!_

"_Are you ready Numbuh 3?"I asked heck she was'nt even holding the controler right!  
_

"_Ummm Numbuh 3 you might wanna turn it around..."_

"_Oh Okay thanks Numbuh 4" "Your welcome"_

_Then the game started round one,and I was totally Kicking Kuki's Butt!I felt soory for her But I was so caught up in the game I did'nt even notice how badly she was doing,in the last round she had lost and I won!_

"_Did I win!?"she yelled she saw the screen that said player 1 lost and apperantly she did'no it was her..._

"_Um Kooks I uh won...I felt bad now as I watched her face from really happy go to really sad..._

"_S-so we cant go to the fair...?"she was on the verge of tears..._

"_Kooks I'm soory I was mistaken I'm player one I uhh lost not you." "Sorry about the mistake"_

"_YAYAY I WON now we can go to the fair!!"I know I lied but I did'nt want to see her cry..._

"_I looked at Numbuh 2 and he winked at me" what why did he do that?_

"_Um Kooks I'll be right back then we'll go to the fair Okay?"_

"_Okay Numbuh 4 see you in a minute!"then she walked out._

"_Numbuh 2 dont tell Kuki please dont tell her." I really did'nt want her to know I lied._

"_Dont worry" he said "My plan worked!"_

"_Hey what plan?!"I yelled._

"_The plan to get you and Numbuh 3 on a date" "I knew she would lose so...Then you would feel abd for her since you like her and the--_

_I cut him off "Wait how do you know if I like Numbuh 3?!"I yelled Idid'nt know he knew! "Is'nt it obvious you make go go eyes at her every day are over protective of her and evry knows it"_

"_We'll I dont think Numbuh 3 knows though..."_

"_So this was a trick to get me on a date with her?"_

"_Yep!"_

"_Man I owe you one"_

"_Does that mean I dont have to do your chores! ?"he asked hopefully._

"_Nah you still have to! Later Numbuh 2! thanks!"_

_and as me and Kuki walked to the fair I could still here numbuh 2 yell _

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"_

"_Yep that was the best bet I ever one!"_


End file.
